This invention relates generally to the field of plating metal on a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to electrolyte compositions and methods for depositing tin.
Electroplating baths for depositing tin, lead, or their alloys have been used for many years in electroplating equipment. High speed electroplating equipment and processes are well-known in the industry and generally consist of directing the work to be plated into the electroplating cell from one end, allowing the work to proceed through the electroplating cell and exit thereafter the cell at the other end. The electroplating solution is removed or overflows the electroplating cell into a reservoir and the solution is pumped from the reservoir back into the electroplating cell to provide vigorous agitation and solution circulation. Many variations of these electroplating cells can exist, but the general features are as described.
There are a number of desirable features that the electroplating solution should possess for improved operation in this type of equipment or processing, as follows. The solution must be able to electroplate the desired deposit at the high speeds required. The solution must deposit tin which meets the solderability or reflow requirements of the specific application. The solution should be stable and the additives in the solution must withstand exposure to the strong acid solution as well as to the introduction of air, which would take place as a result of the vigorous solution movement in high speed plating machines. The solution should remain clear and free from turbidity, even at elevated temperatures such as 120 to 130.degree. F. or higher. Due to the high current densities involved it is often advantageous to operate these solutions at an elevated temperature. The additives used must be of a type that will not turn the solution turbid at such elevated temperatures.
Due to the vigorous solution movement and solution mixing with air in such high speed plating processes, there is a strong tendency to produce a foam which is detrimental to the electroplating process. Under extreme conditions, this foam can build up in the reservoir tank with resultant overflow onto the floor, thereby losing a large quantity of solution to the waste stream. Foam can also interfere with the operation of the pump that is being used to generate agitation. Arcing between the anode and cathode is also possible due to the presence of foam. Thus, the additives used in the electroplating solutions should not generate foam in the plating equipment.
Many electrolytes have been proposed for electroplating tin, lead, and tin/lead alloys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,887 (Federman et al.) discloses a process for the high speed electroplating of tin having as a surfactant an alkylene oxide condensation product of an organic compound having at least one hydroxy group and 20 carbon atoms or less. The organic compounds include an aliphatic hydrocarbon of between 1 and 7 carbon atoms, an unsubstituted aromatic compound or an alkylated aromatic compound having 6 carbon atoms or less in the alkyl moiety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,631 (Ichiba et al.) discloses a divalent tin salt of an organic sulfonic acid, an antioxidant, and a brightening agent having an additive ingredient (A) prepared by adding propylene oxide to polyoxyethylene glycol and having an average molecular weight ranging from 3000 to 18000; and an additive ingredient (B) prepared by adding propylene oxide to polyoxyethylene glycol and having an average molecular weight ranging from 300 to 1500; where the weight ratio of (A) to (B) is from 97/3 to 40/60.
During use, a high speed tinplate line may slow down, such as when a new metal coil is welded to the end of the metal strip that is being plated. During such slow down periods the rate at which the metal substrate passes through the electroplating bath slows down. Theoretically, in order to maintain a consistent tin or tin-alloy deposit thickness, i.e. coating weight, the plating bath must be run at a lower current density. However, current tin and tin-alloy high speed electroplating baths, including those discussed above, fail to produce a consistent appearance of tin or tin-alloy over a sufficiently wide current density range to allow for such slow down periods.
There is thus a continuing need for plating baths that will deposit tin or tin-alloys over a wide current density range while maintaining a uniform deposit appearance over the current density range, particularly for use in high speed plating systems.